The use of intraaortic balloon pumps is a well known method for treating heart failure. The balloon pump is positioned inside the aorta, typically in the proximal descending aorta. The balloon pump (typically 40-50 milliliters in capacity) is inflated and deflated in time with the contraction of the left ventricle. During diastole, the balloon is inflated, thereby driving blood in the ascending aorta and aortic arch into the coronary arteries to supply oxygen to the heart muscle. During systole, as the left ventricle contracts, the balloon is deflated so as to decrease the afterload. This procedure is termed “counterpulsation.”
Such balloon pumps also typically require burdensome external equipment to operate, such as gas compressors, gas tanks, and/or condensers.